Edarella, Only Not
by Dragons Maiden
Summary: Cinderella, Fullmetal Alchemist Style. Total crack.


**Edarella, Only Not.**

Once upon a time there was a young boy named Edward. He lived with his step-mother, Dante, and his step-brothers Hoju and Moofy, since his own mother had died and his father, after marrying Lady Dante, had disappeared.

One day, when Edward was playing with his dog, Alphonse, a messenger game from the castle.  
It seems that the king and queen were throwing a ball! Celebrating the birthday of their only daughter.

Edward and his step-family had all been in the same room for the message.

"Oho! I have an announcement from the King! In two weeks time there will be a ball in honor of the princess. Everyone in the kingdom is invited, and I've had permission to tell you that this method of delivering messages has been passed down the Armstrong line for GENERATIONS."

After the scary messenger had left, Hoju snerked at his step-brother,

"Guess who is going to the ball, Brother-dear."

The next day Hoju took his 'favorite' brother out to the stores to 'find something nice to wear at the ball'. It… well, had Ed terrified.

"Don't worry Little Brother, we'll find you something wonderful to wear, mmkay?"

At the dress store, and Hoju had blackmailed Edward with Alphonse's life, Ed found himself in one of the ugliest dresses the world had ever scene.  
It was fuchsia. Bright fuchsia. And it was way too long, gathering up on the floor when it was obviously supposed to end around the ankles.

"Uuhm, Sir…"

The dress store's owner tried to get Hoju's attention, while also trying to be ignored.  
"We can find a dress that fits your sister better, and it might not be such a... loud... colour…"

Hoju glared at the young woman.

"Oh, no, we'll take this dress, just as it is."

He grinned.

The night of the ball, two weeks later, Edward was, understandably, depressed. He was decked out in his fuchsia dress, and no matter HOW pretty he may have been, even for a boy, it was horrendous.

Dante looked at her family before they left the house.

"Must he come Hoju-dear?"

Hoju smiled sweetly at his mother.

"Of course, mother. Why else would I want to go?" He asked. Moofy was twirling around in his little suit, fine not being in the center of attention.

At the ball Ed ran into the bathroom, and locked the door. He sighed and turned around to lean his back on the wood when he found himself looking up into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"GRAH!"

"YOU IDIOT, Don't yell." The blue-eyed girl glared at him.

"But, you weren't in here before."

"Of course you idiot, I just poofed here."

"Poofed?" Edward asked, looking confused.

"Yes. God, shorty, don't you know anything? I am your fairy-god sister, Winry."  
She sighed, but then, changing moods as fast as a girl does, grinned.  
Winry looked at the door to make sure it was locked.

"We'll, I'm here to grant you one wish?"

Edward stared. This, wasn't happening.

"One wish? Why only one?"

She stared.

"I don't know, you just get one, okay? What will it be?"

Edward said the first thing that came to mind and Winry seemed to think about it for a moment before saying;

"Hrm… Okay, your wish is my command, just remember, the wish is going to wear off at midnight."

She looked in one of the many pockets of her jumpsuit and pulled out a wrench. And then, proceeded to bash him over the head with it. When Edward woke up, she was gone, and someone was knocking on the door.

Ed glanced at himself in the mirror and found that he was now wearing a detailed red dress before he grabbed the doorknob, unlocked it, and ran out of the room, leaving a random guest staring.

Trying to stay out of sight of any guests, mainly, his brother, Edward ran to his firth cover, a crowd of people heading in one direction.  
Forced to follow where they were going, which was, to his despair, the ballroom.

As the large group separated Edward was grabbed by a graying man, who leered at him.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing, come dance with me."

After a few dances Edward had finally got away only to crash into a young dark haired man.

"Well, aren't you short?" The man smirked and Edward twitched, hissing:  
"Who are you calling so short they could get lost in the guests legs."

The man had the nerve to GRIN at him.

"Come on, dance with me shorty."

Ed glared, but was pulled into the dance.

During the song, the man had made small talk with Edward, the topic fell on alchemy. So, when the song ended, they both stuck around. Dancing until the king had an announcement.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight, but, alas, it is my wonderful daughter's bedtime now, so I know she would just Love to say goodnight to everyone here. Isn't that right Alicia?"

Princess Alicia, blushing, hid behind her father.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing in the world?"

He then went with his daughter to her bedroom, leaving the guests. When he returned, it was to the corner that the dark haired man and Edward inhabited.

"Hey, hey, Roy, didn't I tell you that you'd have a good time? And who is this?"  
The man, Roy, sighed, and glanced at Edward whose red face was looking at the floor.

"Shouldn't you go dance with your wife Maes? I saw some general eyeing her…"

"What! I must go save my darling Queen"

The king grinned, winked, and ran off in search of his wife.

When he was on the other side of the room, Edward spoke up again.

"How do you know the king?" He asked. Roy flushed slightly.

"Ah, we… went to the same school, and I wasn't informed of who he was until right before he took the throne…"

Edward nodded, and glanced at the clock on the high wall.

"What? It's already 11:45? I have to go."

"But the ball ends around 4…? There are hours left?"

"Ah, I know, I just have to go. I am sorry. If I am ever in East Ill come and visit and such. Goodbye."

With that Edward ran out of the room.

The rest of the evening Roy tried to find out whatever he could about his companion for the evening, but found nothing about him.

Two years later Edward tripped as he got off the train, Alphonse was pulling on his leash, and the sun was also in his eyes after having been in a dim compartment for hours.  
"Alphonse stop it, or I'll send you back to Hoju."  
Alphonse settled down then, and just when Edward began to walk out of the station he crashed into a dark haired man.

"My, you haven't grown at all."

The man had the nerve to grin. As did Edward.


End file.
